We Can Get Through This
by DramaQueen1505
Summary: This story is full of drama from our favorite Gilmore Girls. They will come over some obstacles but can they get through them?
1. Somethings Wrong

**OK this is my very first Gilmore Girl Fan Fiction. I watch this show, but I am not an expert like many of you are. In this story the story line is mixed up so work with me here. I am trying my best to match the characters attitudes the best i can. Anyways... I'm kinda nervous about this one... just to give you a heads up i love the pairings of Luke/Lorelei and Rory/Jess... so anyway enough with my endless talking!! Enjoy:P**

**No copyright intended!  
**

* * *

**Somethings Wrong**

Lorelei Gilmore stops as she enters the diner and breathes in that sweet smell… coffee.

"Hey Lorelei!" Miss Patty and Babette greets with a smile.

"Good morning ladies!" She cheerfully greeted, and then she turned to Luke. "Coffee!"

He smiled, "Coming right up!"

"Hurry!" Lorelei smiles and sits down on her stool.

"Good morning Lorelei!" Kirk greets as he sits down on the stool next to her.

"Hi Kirk! What's with the suitcase?"

"I am leaving on a trip to travel the world to test different cheeses."

"What? Why?"

"Well Taylor doesn't think we don't have much variety of cheese at the store so…"

"You're traveling the world to find the perfect cheese?"

"Exactly."

"Well I for one, think the store has a great variety of cheese!" Lorelei said patting him on the back.

"Don't say that or he will stay!" Luke joked.

"Coffee!" Lorelei said grabbing the coffee.

"So how is everything?"

"Cant talk now!" Lorelei says between sips. "Drinking… my… coffee."

Luke smiles and shakes his head and disappears into the kitchen.

The bell above the door rings and she turns around, still drinking the coffee, and sees a teenager with black hair, somewhat tall and for some reason she felt she didn't like him.

"Uncle Luke!" He yelled.

"Uncle Luke?" She looks at Kirk.

"Don't look at me; I don't know who he is."

Luke comes out of the kitchen and sees him.

"Jess" he whispers and walks over and hugs him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well…"

Lorelei's phone rings and Luke is pointing to the sign 'No cell phones'.

She ignores him and looks at the caller I.D. reading the schools number. She quickly answers it.

"Hello… this is her… what… no, she went this morning… no I am telling you I seen her leave… but she's not that kind of person…OK…OK…bye."

She hung up and looked around at everybody who was staring at her.

"Did anyone see Rory this morning?"

"Who is Rory?" Jess asks his uncle in a low voice.

"Her daughter…"

"I saw her on the bus this morning!" A townsman in the back said.

Lorelei quickly dialed her cell phone and it went straight to voice mail.

"It went to voice mail." She said.

"Well maybe she turned it off because she is in school."

"No, they said she wasn't there… something is wrong. I got to go!" She said grabbing her purse and running out the door.

* * *

She ran into the house throwing her things on the floor. She had a horrible feeling that something was wrong. She looked over and seen her backpack on the couch and her coat on the hook. She ran in her room but she was no where in site.

Running up the stairs she heard her… crying? She opened the door to her room and seen Rory crying holding a pillow, rocking back and forth.  
Lorelei quickly rushed and embraced her trying to calm her down.

"Rory… Rory what happened?" But all Rory could do was cry and point something on the nightstand.

Lorelei stood up and walked over.

When she looked down she saw the root to all of her daughters problems.

* * *

**Okay so what did you think!!! Please tell me if it is a good or bad start! Thanks for reading!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PIECE OUT!!!**

****~DQ~**  
**


	2. Not a Joke

**First I would like to apologize for spelling Lorelai wrong, my computer automatically corrected things and the name Lorelai was changed so...my bad! Lol, and thank you for the awesome reviews. Now i would like to warn you before you read, if you are a Dean lover... i am sorry. I am a Jess person so please don't kill me! Okay enough random talking, this story reveals what was wrong with Rory... lots of Drama, but of course i am the queen of Drama so what do you expect! jk... hehehehehe... Enjoy!**

**No Copyright intended!!!!  
**

* * *

**Not a Joke**

"Oh Rory!" Lorelai whispers.

She picks up the note, reads it over and sits on the bed.

She didn't know to be furious, angry, happy, sad, anything! She just couldn't feel anything right now.

Rory who has been crying held her stomach and ran into the bathroom. Lorelai looked up and heard her daughter.

She quickly stood up and ran to where she was and held her hair back for her, gently stroking her back.

"Shh… sweetie, it's going to be OK. I'm here."

As she looked at her daughter she thought. She thought about how different things would be now, how people would look at them. How would she finish school, how would she get into a great college with this on her record.

While Lorelai was stuck with her thoughts, Rory had some of her own.

_How did this happen! Well I know how, but… this cant happen! I want to do so many things! How could I be so irresponsible!_

She felt another round of tears coming and like she knew,Lorelai pulled her into a tight hug.

There sat the Gilmore Girls, crying slightly holding each other, not knowing what the future will bring them.

* * *

Luke Danes walked to the front door, not sure if he should knock or not. But he had to. He brought his hand to the door and knocked.

He stepped back and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Lorelai opened the door and it looked like she was crying.

"Lorelai, what happened?" He asked looking at her slightly red eyes.

Lorelai smiled weakly and motioned him to come in. She led him over to the couch and sat down. He sat down by her and looked into her eyes.

"What, what happened Lorelai?" Luke asks grabbing her hand as a comforting jester.

"You know…" She states sniffing her nose and smiling, "You always picture how much better your child's life is going to be. You always picture how better it was going to be from your own childhood."

Luke wanted to know what happened and for her to stop beating around the bush. But he had to let her tell him on her own terms.

"Rory… she wants to go to Harvard. Ever since she was a little girl… she's a good girl you know!" Her voice cracked.

Luke smiled and nodded, "Yeah, she is."

Then the smile on Lorelai's face disappeared, and the tears started coming.

"Luke I'm scared! I am scared for Rory. I mean how can she live through this, how can she achieve her dreams now. I want to help her, oh how I want to help her. I know I can…"

"Lorelai!" Luke finally said frustrated with her never ending rant.

"Rory is pregnant!"

Luke was shocked, Lorelai stood up running a hand through her hair, pacing.

"She is terrified, Luke! She was crying so much! She was afraid that I would hate her. So she snuck to the doctors and to tell me... oh you know how she told me! She didn't, she handed me the paper that states that my daughter is pregnant! I don't know Luke! I don't know what to do! When I was pregnant at 16 I didn't have as much of a promising future as Rory does, she has the whole world to explore…"

Lorelai was quieted by Luke who had embraced her in his arms. She held onto him tightly and wept on his shoulder.

* * *

Rory was in her room listening to the conversation, her arms around her legs and looking straight ahead of her with tears streaming down her face. Thoughts of her future rushing through her head wildly. All her dreams have been crushed.

A knock on the window interrupted her from her thoughts. She looked up and seen Dean. Dean, the boyfriend half responsible, she couldn't tell him… now.

Not now, what was she going to say?

_Hey Dean, how are you, I'm good, oh I am pregnant with your baby!_

She held still hoping he would go away.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Rory sighed heavily ,wiped the tears off her face and opened the window.

"Rory what happened, the entire town has been talking about you! Wow, I would never would expect you to be one to skip school."

"Yeah well, a lot of things have been coming up lately!" She growled, suddenly feeling angry.

"Wow! Someone is in a bad mood!" He said holding his hands up. "What's wrong Rory?"

_I got to tell him, I got to tell him, I got to tell him! _

That voice in her head kept nagging.

"Nothing." She answered crossing her arms some what agitated.

"Rory!"

"I am pregnant!" Rory whispered loudly.

Dean was taken. He put a hand to his head and stood up. Pacing around, he talked to himself.

"No, no this can't be happening! I want a family, but not now! Defiantly not now! How could this happen! I used protection!" Then he stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"It is mine isn't it?"

Rory suspected something in his voice. Was that hope? Hope that it wasn't his baby? Hope that he could drop her and walk off like nothing happened!

"Of course it is yours!"

"Damn! Rory, how could you do this to me?"

"Me!"

"Yes, you and this… baby, is ruining my life! I wanted to go places, be somebody!"

Rory lost all self control. Was he blaming this on her? Was he taking it out on her?

"Well if I remember well you had a part in this! You were there!"

"Rory, stop now! If this is a joke it is not funny!"

"A joke? Do you seriously think I would joke about this? Dean, grow up a minute and think!"

"No!" He turned and stepped in his tracks and looked at her. "No, I am thinking Rory! Do you want to know what I am thinking? I am thinking that I don't want anything to do with this!"

"What? No, Dean you cant do this!" Rory felt her heart shatter into pieces, how could he do this.

"Forget it Rory, we are so over! Don't you dare stick this baby problem in my face again! I don't want anything to do with this!"

He ran off the porch and ran. Ran away from his problem, now all hers.

There Rory was, a soon to be single teenage mother, crying.

Jess stood behind the tree, having watched the scene and for some weird reason felt so protective of Rory and felt sorry for her. He doesn't even know who she is, he just stood there and watched her, with her head in her hands, crying.

* * *

**So what did you think???? Reviews are greatly appreciated! I would like to thank all the people who read my story and reviewed! I love reading them! Thanks again :P **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**PIECE OUT!!!!**

** **~DQ~**  
**


	3. Hooky and Fist

**Okay my peeps, here is chapter three. Thank you peoples for the wonderful reviews... I LOVE EM! ENJOY!**

**No copyright intended!  
**

* * *

**Hooky and Fist**

She woke up shaking. She blinked to make sure she woke from that horrible dream.

"Oh thank god!" She said sitting up straight, putting a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

She paused when felt a piece of paper in her hand.

With fear she looked down and in her hand was a piece of paper… the paper, the paper that told her she was pregnant.

"Rory!" She heard her mother yell.

_Oh, no, no wake up! Wake up! Mom can't know, nobody can! If it can go the way it did in my dream, I am not telling anybody. Until I absolutely have to. _

"Rory, where are you! I know you are here!"

Rory quickly shoved the paper in the night stand.

Lorelai put a hand over her and sighed with relief when she seen Rory lying on her bed.

"Rory, what… what happened? You weren't at school today… did you skip!" Lorelai then had a giant smile on her face.

"Did you play hooky!" Rory looked at her _It's better than telling her the truth. _

"Uh…yeah." Rory said coolly.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You're lying!" She said squinting at her.

"What you don't think I am capable of doing that!"

"Well… you're not that kind of person!" Lorelai said sitting next to her.

"Are you calling me a wimp!"

"I am not… well to come to think of it… I think I am!"

"You just called me a wimp! I am not a wimp!"

Lorelai playfully slapped her arm.

"OW!" Rory put a hand on her arm and rubbed it.

"See you so are a wimp… my daughter's a wimp! I have a wimp as a daughter… So how does it feel?" Lorelai asks with a huge goofy smile.

"What, how does what feel?" Rory asks kind of jumpy.

_Oh no, she knows! She suspects something!_

"Skipping school!" Lorelai asks and then looks at her weirdly.

"Are you OK, you look kind of pale…"

"Uh… no, I am not pale! It's just the lighting in the room!"

"Talk about mood swings!"

_Oh she knows! She SO knows, I am SO dead!_

"I do not have mood swings!" Rory said defensively.

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

Rory said and then realized what just happened when Lorelai starts laughing.

"You just bugs Bunnied me!"

"Oh you know it!"

Rory's stomach felt uneasy, she had to make an excuse.

"Mom, since this is a special occasion, why don't you go put on a movie and get some ice cream out. You can play hooky too, just a mother daughter day."

"Oh that's a great idea! I can go to the store and get some chocolate!" Lorelai said standing walking to the door.

Putting her hand on the handle she turned back to Rory...

"And some popcorn, like a pound of candy and some…"

Lorelai was cut off as Rory laughed and pushed her out the door.

"OH and I could get some…"

"Go mom!"

"Oh I am going!"

"OK, go!"

"I am!"

Rory stood there and waited.

"Mom…"

"OK, I am leaving now!"

Waiting until she heard the door shut she ran into the bathroom.

The next day…

Rory laid in bed staring at the ceiling… thinking about her future.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Hey kid, get your butt up!"

Lorelai said walking into the room sitting on the bed beside her.

"Come on, we are going to Luke's! I am starving!"

"Well… I am in the mood for coffee."

"I know, me too, let's go!"

Lorelai stood up and looked at her slowly getting up.

"Come on Rory! Arg, I want coffee!"

Watching Rory head towards her closet she just grabbed Rory's hand and dragged her out of the house towards Luke's.

"Mom!"

"Hey kid, don't mess with me. I can be a different person without coffee! I don't mean a grouchy person… I mean like something out of a horror movie. See I would play a great roll in a horror movie without coffee. You would be watching the movie and would be yelling at the soon to be victim to watch out because I am behind them!"

"I doubt you could kill someone, mom."

"Oh, I don't know…"

They walked into the diner and Lorelai immediately sat at her stool.

"Hey Luke, I need…"

"Coffee?" He asks making her jump.

She turned around and smiled as he seen him holding the coffee.

"Yay! I love you coffee!"

"Is she talking to her coffee?" Luke asks Rory.

"Yeah, you know she could be in a horror film."

Rory sat on the stool as Luke poured her some coffee.

The bell above the door chimed and Rory grabbed her coffee. She sipped it and turned when she heard a voice.

"Uncle Luke!"

Rory watched Luke's face turn into a smile. Rory turned around.

_No, I couldn't be! That is the guy from my dream! _

She stared with her mouth wide and her eyes filled with disbelief.

She didn't know if it was the hormones, but man was he gorgeous!

_Stop that Rory! You have a boyfriend! Not to mention…_

Jess pretended not to see the beautiful girl at the counter staring at him like he was a piece of meat. A little smile tugged at his lips and turned back to his uncle.

"Mm Mm Mm!" Lorelai mumbles drinking her coffee.

Rory turns and looks at her.

"Mom I don't understand you!"

Lorelai removed the cup from her lips and whispered.

"I know that look! It's the dreamy eye! You have a boyfriend Missy!" Lorelai giggled and then put her attention back to the wonderful coffee.

The bell rang again and Rory turned in her chair hearing her name.

"Dean…" She said giving him a hug. She didn't know why but she was mad at him. She was mad at him for what he did in a dream. Would he really do that?

"Hey Rory, I just came by to see you before I go to work. Are we still on for lunch?"

"Ah… yeah. We are." She managed a weak smile, feeling her stomach hurt.

"OK, I will see you later?"

"Yep!" He bent down and gave her a kiss and left.

Rory sat back down at the stool and ignored the pointless argument her mom and Luke were having.

_How long can I cover this up? I mean it is not something I can hide. Especially in this town… _

Rory felt the tears come, damn why did she have to be so emotional!

"Uh mom… I am going to go hang out around town… I think with Lane."

"Oh sure honey, I will see you after work, K?"

Rory hugged her mom, she stepped outside and walked in the direction of Lane's.

When she was sure all eyes were off of her, she headed the other the direction… towards the bridge.

* * *

Rory took off her socks that now had holes in them… thanks to her mom. She sat down and swung her feet back in forth. Until she couldn't hold it in anymore, she held her head in her hands and cried.

Cried for all she was worth.

She stopped immediately when she heard someone clearing their throat.

She quickly wiped the tears and turned around.

"You know I don't think this is Lane's" He said in a matter of fact.

"Really? I didn't notice!" She said sarcastically.

Jess sat down by her on the bridge and they sat in silence.

"I just want you to know, there is nothing wrong with me!"

"I didn't say you did."

"Oh, you may have not of said it! But I knew you were thinking it! Because why would a person just randomly start crying! That's what you were thinking! Yep, she's weird she sneaks away and starts crying!"

Jess just smirked and looked at her rambling on.

"What… oh you are amused aren't you! Yeah, sit here watch the weird lady talk on and on and on! You know what, you are wrong! Is it OK to just let it out and cry sometimes. Last time I checked it was perfectly normal! God, you are so annoying!"

She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"What?" She said blushing noticing he was staring at her.

"You are crazy!" He said with the smirk still on his face.

"Hey!"

"What I think it's cute!"

Rory just sat there and turned three different shades of red.

"Hey!" The both of them turned around to see Dean.

"Get away from her!"

Jess looked up at him and glared.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to kick your ass if you don't get away from my girlfriend!"

Jess stood up and soon they were inches away from each other, their hands balling into fist.

* * *

**So what do you think!!!!! Do you think it was extrodanary! Or did you think it was a piece of crap! Tell me, tell me, tell me!!! Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**PIECE OUT!!!!**

** **~DQ~**  
**


	4. Flirting with Love

**Thank you SO much for the reviews! I love em I love em I love em! In this chapter Rory and Lane talk and Something between Lorelai and Luke spark! Also a cliff hanger! Muah ha ha ha ha (my evil laugh) ENJOY:)**

* * *

**Flirting with Love**

Rory walks quickly to the Kim's home and knocks on the door.

Mrs. Kim opens the door.

"Oh, hello Rory, what do you want?"

"Is Lane home?"

"Upstairs in her room." She stepped aside so she could enter.

She quickly walked into Lane's room and paced.

"Lane I just have to talk to you! Something big happened! Well not big, big but big! Oh, what am I talking about, of course this is big, it's huge!"

"What happened?"

Rory dropped herself on the bed and looked at Lane. She took a deep breath and started to explain…

About five minutes later, Lane was staring at Rory with amazement.

"Wow, wow, wow… so let me get this straight. You, Rory Gilmore, was flirting with another guy…"

"I wasn't flirting"

"It sounded like you were flirting!"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"OK I was…"

"Thank you, anyways, Dean comes along and hears you and Jess talking and then a fight breaks out! Jess this kid that doesn't even know you, fights for you…wow!"

"I know… wow."

"Then after Jess pushes Dean into the water and leaves, Dean yells at you!"

"Yep"

"Wait a minute here… you are not telling me something!"

"I am not hiding anything!"

"Yes you are! I can tell it!"

"You can? How?"

Lane shrugged, "I don't know… I just can."

_I can tell her cant i? I need to tell somebody, somebody I can go to that can help me… yes, it had to be Lane._

"You are right."

"I am?"

"Yes, now before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anybody!"

"I wont!"

"no matter how much you will be tempted!"

"No matter what!"

"Don't even think about it around other people!"

"Rory!"

"I am pregnant!" She finally said.

Lane was quiet, Rory bit her lip.

_Oh I shouldn't have told! What if she refuses to be friends with me and tells everyone! Wait… what am I thinking? This is Lane, my best friend! God these hormones are horrible!_

Rory was interrupted by Lane's hand waving in front of her face.

"Rory! Hello?"

"Oh, sorry…"

Rory said and noticed her voice cracked.

"Rory, don't worry. I won't tell a soul! You are my best friend, and I will be with you every step of the way!"

Rory smiled and hugged her friend.

Then the horrible thoughts came back to her…

_What if mom is harder to tell? What if she disowns me?_

Rory started to cry, Lane hugged her friend trying to comfort her the best she could.

* * *

Lorelai looked at Luke. He was smiling and being nice to the customers when they complained.

This is weird.

"What?" Luke asked as he noticed Lorelai staring at him.

"You are in a good mood!"

"I am not!"

"Oh yes you are! Something is making you happy… you are way too smiley today mister! Oh I know! Was it that Jess person that is making you happy? I bet it is! By the way why did he call you Uncle Luke? When did you become an Uncle Luke? Why wasn't I aware! I think everybody in this diner deserves to know you are an uncle!"

"I agree, it would explain why you overlap the food when you put it on the plate." Kirk said looking at his plate where his eggs and toast were touching.

"Why in the world would that be the reason?" Babette asked him.

"Well…"

"Don't encourage him!"

"Hey! Over here!"

Lorelai waved her hands at him.

"You were about to tell me what is up with your mood."

"Well, for your information, yes he is my nephew…"

"I knew it!"

Luke smiled and refilled her coffee.

"That's not the only reason I am happy…" He pulled out two tickets out of his pocket.

"Tickets to the art show?" She looked at the tickets and back up to him.

"Yep, I won them on this radio show and…"

"You won them on a radio show? What did you have to do?"

"Well it doesn't matter what I had to do but…"

"Oh yes it does! I has everything to do, so what did you do? I bet you had to eat live fish!"

"Oh Luke, you shouldn't do that!" Miss Patty commented, looking at him nodding her head.

"Yeah, it is better when it is cooked!"

"I agree with Kirk!" Lorelai said.

"Well thank you Lorelai!"

"You're welcome Kirk!"

"You agree with Kirk?" Taylor asked as he walked into the diner.

"Yep! Don't you think it is better…"

"Hey! I did not eat live fish! Now before I change my mind, Lorelai would you like to go with me?"

Everyone in the diner stopped and turned. They stared at them and Lorelai smiled.

"You mean like a date!"

"No, not like at date. But just two people going out somewhere and spending time with each other maybe going somewhere to eat afterwards…"

"We are going on a date!" Lorelai smiled.

Luke knew better not to fight but just smiled and threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine! We are going on a date!"

* * *

Lane and Rory were walking around in Stars Hollow.

"You have got to tell Dean!"

"I know but I cant tell him now! It is not the right time!"

"But when will there be a right time?"

"I guess your right, but how do I…"

"Rory!"

They turned around to see Dean walking towards them.

"Hey"

"Hey"

They were silent and Lane looked at them and smiled.

"I am going to go…"

She gave Lane a hug and turned back to Dean.

"Uh, Dean I have to talk to you…"

"I have to talk to you."

They looked at each other and Dean smiled and grabbed her hand as they walked down the sidewalk.

"So, Rory I wanted to tell you how sorry I was about…"

That was all Rory heard, she knew that she had to tell him.

_What if he does what he did in the dream? _

_What if he doesn't say anything? _

_What if he is happy? What happens then, will we have to marry and that be the end of it?_

_Oh I got to know!_

"I am pregnant!" She blurted out.

He came to a stop, let go of her hand and looked her in the eye.

"What!"

* * *

**What did you think!!! Good or bad review I can take it! Thank you for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**PIECE OUT!!**

****~DQ~**  
**


	5. Telling Dean

**Hi my peoples! Thank you for the reviews, i luv those things! Well anyways, here is this chapter. Rory gets a visitor and Lorelai and Luke go on their date! That is all i am saying... ENJOY:D**

**No Copyright Intended!!  
**

* * *

**Telling Dean**

Rory had just told Dean. She didn't know if it was going good or bad. All he was doing was pacing back and forth, like in her dream.

He stops and looks at her, but then just starts to pace again.

Then he walks in another direction.

And there Rory stands, not knowing what to think.

* * *

"Hey daughter, I need your advice!" Lorelai yelled through the house as she came down the steps dressed for their date.

Rory looked up and smiled.  
"You look great mom."

"Great? I spend three hours for a great? I tried on all the clothes in my closet for a great? Matched every match that could be made!"

"Mom you look drop dead gorgeous! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."  
"That's better!" She said giving her a smile.

Someone knocked on the door and they looked at each other with smiles.

Lorelai went to answer the door but stopped and looked at Rory.

"What if I seem desperate answering the door? I know! You answer the door and I will go upstairs then you yell Lorelai Luke is here! And I will come back down the steps!"

"Anything for you beautiful!"

Rory answered the door.

"Well Luke you look very handsome tonight!"

"Thanks, is she ready?" He asked, clearly nervous.

"Um... I don't know. Let me call for her."

"MOM, LUKE IS HERE!"

"Oh coming!"

Rory rolled her eyes and smiled as she seen Luke's face turn into a smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I am ready for our _date_." She said smiling.

"Great let's go!"

"OK let's... wow! Luke you are wearing a tux! I just noticed! Oh my god, you look very handsome for our _date_!"

"Has she been saying date like that all night?"

"No...just since you asked her out."

"Well it is a very special occasion. I mean there is the paintings and the... ah, well stuff!"

Luke just smiled.

"Okay, let's get out of here, bye Rory!"

"Bye beautiful couple!" She yelled after them.

Rory sighed and sat on the couch. As soon as she got comfortable she heard someone knocking on the door.

Answering the door she seen the last person she expect.

"Jess?"

"Uh, yeah, I hope you don't mind. I was at the diner and there was nothing to do so I figure you are here all alone and I was there all alone and you were here all alone so I came here..."

"Oh..."

They stood there in an awkward silence.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah." She said moving so he could enter. She shut the door.

"Well I guess I should give you a tour of the house..."

"No, you don't have to."

"Oh but I must! What kind of person would I be if I just make my guest roam around here without knowing where anything is? Like what if you get lost? I will be responsible for you disappearing in my house!" She stopped and looked at him smirking again.

"What?"

"Your rambling is cute."

"Hey mister! This is the talk that got us in trouble the first time!"

"Uh, yeah... so what are you doing?"

"Oh I was just getting ready to watch a brand new movie. They said it was going to be scary, I was going to watch it with mom tomorrow. Then she said something about me not being able to watch a scary movie without her, and I said yes I could. So now she and I have a bet of twenty dollars. You know what! You can watch it with me, so that way I wont get scared of being alone because you will be here. Technically it wouldn't be cheating because she isn't here! Would you stop looking at me like that!"

She blushed, and he held back a laugh.

"That's fine, so do you have any popcorn?"

"Ah... well that's another thing. I cant make popcorn without burning it."

"I can do it."

"Oh, no you can't! Nobody can make popcorn without burning it in our microwave. We believe a spirit has taken it over."

"I don't think so."

"Oh go try then I bet you twenty dollars you cant!"

He looked at her and then after a few minutes he shook her hand.

"Deal!"

* * *

Lorelai and Luke were walking around looking at the art pieces. They seen a sculpture and walked over to it.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I am not sure."

They turned their heads one way and then the other.

"Are we looking at it from the wrong side?"

"No this is the front, I think."

"What do you think it means?" Lorelai asked squinting at it.

"I don't know, my best guess would be a... yeah I don't know."

"I bet it is about life."

"You are probably right, life."

"Yep."  
They walk the other direction and start to talk.

"So how is the diner?"

"Oh it is good, hows the inn?"

"It's good."

Seeing that this was getting a little weird Luke changed the subject.

"So how is Rory."

Lorelai smiled and turned to him.

"She is doing great! I cant believe that next year she will be in college! It is so hard to believe you know? I can remember when I was teaching her how to ride a bike, she kept falling and falling but never gave up... but we don't ride our bikes anymore. You know for safety issues, but now it's much bigger than a bike. It's college, and after college she is going to be leaving. Time fly's by and it makes you realize how short life really is."

They stopped and turned to each other.

"You are so..." Luke was interrupted by the last people they wanted to see tonight.

* * *

"So you owe me twenty dollars Rory Gilmore!" Jess said, bringing the popcorn into the living room and sitting by her on the couch.

"No way! Oh well, I will just pay you with the money my mom lost to the movie thing. Shall we start the movie?"

"We shall!"

She was about to push start when someone knocked on the door.

She stood up and walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Rory can we talk?"

"Oh, now you want to talk?"

"Well what do you expect I was taken by surprise!"

"Your not the only one Dean!"

Jess sat on the couch watching them, while eating the popcorn.

"Wait... why is he here?"

Dean pushes his way passed Rory, and looks between Rory and Jess.

"Rory what the hell are you cheating on me!"

"No we were just..."

"What Rory? What were you just doing?"

"Hey! We were just watching a movie!" Jess stuck up for her.

"Oh, I am sure. Rory this is the second time I seen you with him! How am I sure you aren't cheating on me and he is the father! Maybe you aren't the goody, goody everyone thinks you are!"

Rory had tears coming down her face, Jess couldn't take this anymore.

Jess threw a punch to his face and Dean fell backwards.

Dean came back up quickly but stopped when Rory stepped in front of him to stop this.

"Oh, I see! Now you are protecting him? You know what, you can raise that kid yourself! I am out of here!"

Dean slammed the door leaving Rory in tears.

* * *

"Oh, hi mom, hi dad."

"Lorelai, I didn't know you were coming here tonight."

"Well, I did."

"So who is this?"

"Oh this is Luke, well it was nice seeing you. See you at Friday dinner!"

Lorelai tried to walk away but it was no use.

"Lorelai, have more manners and at least pretend you would like to talk to us!"

"Oh OK sorry, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well is there anything new?"

Luke seeing that Lorelai no longer wanted to be here, decided to help.

"Actually, would you happen to know what that is over there?"

They turned around and Luke and Lorelai booked it out of the building.

When they got outside, they were totally getting wet due to the rain.

Luke took off his jacket and they both got under it keeping dry.

"You know that you now are my hero."

He turned his head to look at her and they were now inches away from each other. There was a moment where they just looked at each other.

"You remember when you said life was too short?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Then you will understand why I am going to do this!"

He then pulled her closer and kissed her.

They pulled away.

"Wow"

* * *

**I know, that was intense. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

** **~DQ~**  
**


	6. No cell phones!

**Hey Peoples!! Sorry for the wait! In this chapter the BIG drama starts... More romance for Lorelai and Luke... ENJOY:D**

**No Copyright Intended!!!!  
**

* * *

**No cell phones!**

There they stood in the rain, under his jacket.

He was still holding on to her and they were smiling at each other.

This moment was perfect.

But a growl from Lorelai's stomach was heard and all they could do was laugh.

"How bout we fix that?" He said leading her to his truck.

He got in and started the car.

"Corndogs," Lorelai stated and he smiled and looked at her.

"What?"

"I think I am in the mood for corndogs."

He laughed, "I think I have something better in mind."

* * *

Rory's legs must have gone numb, because she couldn't move. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she was hugging herself as she sat on the floor.

Jess was still stunned. This wonderful girl he met was pregnant! Wow, talk about a mess. But he couldn't think any negative thoughts.

He wondered himself why he didn't leave as soon as Dean said it but for some unknown reason he stayed by her side.

Jess looked at Rory hugging herself, crying on the floor. He decided he have to stay here until her mom came home, he couldn't leave her alone.

So he walked over towards the door to shut it, but before he could he heard her say something.

"Go ahead, leave! Just like everyone else! Just watch as soon as my mom finds out she wont want anything to do with me! My kid will grow up without a father, just like me!"

"You turned out just fine."

"Fine? Do you think this is _fine_? Pregnant at eighteen? I was supposed to go places! But now the father of my baby has left me! What am I going to do now!"

She broke down crying heavier.

Jess was going to say something but she stood up and held out her hand.

"No, don't say anything! I just want to be alone with my thoughts right now! I… I have to get out of here!"

Rory fled out the door and Jess could hear the tires screeching as she pulled away.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai parked in what seemed to be a field.

It was dark, this was defiantly far from the city.

"Stay right there, I will be back."

Luke stepped out of the truck and she could hear him opening the lid to the back and closing it.

He appeared by her door with a lantern, blanket and a basket.

She stepped out and looked at the items.

"Is this some plan to kill me in a very brilliant, but weird way?"

He laughed and held out his arm.

"No, just come on."

* * *

Jess had left and was now walking back towards the diner.

He didn't know why but he had this feeling that something was going to happen.

Turning the corner, he looked up and seen Rory's car just stopped in front of the street light, which was in front of the diner.

He needed to help her; she couldn't be out here like this by herself.

He ran towards the car.

He seen the headlights of a car and turned around.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke were laying on a blanket that was beside the sparkling pond.

The lantern in between them with a basket full of great food that he fixed himself.

"I thought you said this wasn't a date?" She teased him taking a bite of her food.

"It wasn't going to be until you said something!" He smirked and looked at her in her beautiful dress.

"Uh mm, sure it wasn't! Admit it Luke Danes, you have the hots for me… don't you!"

It was dark but she could see him blushing, as he was trying to find something to say that denied it.

She tried to hold back the laugh as long as she could but it wasn't working.

She bust out laughing he couldn't help but laugh along.

Nothing couldn't mess this date up...nothing but the cell phone that was ringing.

He glared at her.

"What?"

"No cell phones!"

He said forgetting he wasn't at the diner.

"What, do you carry that sign around with you or something?"

She answered her phone with a smile but it was soon replaced by a frown.

He could see the color drain from her face. Her hands start to shake and she dropped her phone.

"What, what is wrong?"

"There was an accident!" Was all Lorelai could say as she waved him to follow her as she sprinted for the truck.

* * *

**OMG sorry for the cliff hanger!**

**please review please please!!!!!!!!!  
**

** **~DQ~**  
**


	7. Telling the Story

**OK i know you may hate me for the formatting in this story and i apologize. I didn't know how else i should of typed it so it is my challenge for you to try and read this. I also apologize for the shortness of this story. I am kind of having a writers block for this story so if you have any suggestion please please tell me! ENJOY:D **

No copyright intended!

* * *

**Telling the Story**

Lorelai ran into the hospital with Luke in tow.

"Rory Gilmore! Where is she, she is my daughter, now I want to know where she is right NOW!"

The nurse looked at the computer screen and typed something.

She looked up with a smile, "She is being prepped for surgery."

"What room?"

"Um… room 60. But you can't go in there without permission."

"She is my daughter I don't need permission!" Lorelai yelled running through the double doors. Luke turned to sit in the waiting room.

He stopped in his tracks seeing his nephew in the room pacing.

"Jess! What the hell are you doing here?"

Jess simply looked at him and continued to pace.

"Jess answer me now! Were you involved in any of this? If you are involved I swear…"

Jess now looked at him with scowling eyes.

"I had nothing to do with this! He just came out of nowhere!"

He mumbled something under his breath and sat down. Luke stood confused and looked back towards the door which Lorelai disappeared.

"Jess Mariano?"

A man dressed in a police uniform asked.

* * *

"57…58…59…60!"

Lorelai rushed in the room and seen Rory just staring into space.

"Rory?" Lorelai said with a lump in her throat.

Walking over to the bed she looked at the damages.

Her hand in a cast and a few scratches and bruises but nothing to be having a surgery for.

"Rory, honey you definitely have to tell me what is going on!"

She looked at her mother through tear filled eyes. Her lip started quivering and her mother took a grip on her hand.

"Rory, please."

"Jess what is going on here?"

"Your Jess?" He asked walking over to him.

"You were the one that reported the accident. Would you mind giving me a statement?"

Jess nodded and sighed.

"Dean came to Rory's house and they got into a fight. He left, and… ah… she was a mess. She ran out of the house and got into her car and left." Jess said staring out of the window.

"Mom, I didn't know what to do, so I just drove. But then I stopped and I started to cry. I didn't know what i was doing." Rory cried playing with her hands.

"The light was green but she wasn't moving, I thought it would be better if I talk to her, I tried to run to her but…"

"I seen Jess jump into the bushes through my mirrors and the truck…"

"Ran into the back of her car without even putting the brakes on."

"I blacked out from there."

Lorelai hugged Rory and wiped her tears off with her thumb.

"Not that i am not worried but why would you be having surgery honey?"

* * *

"Did you see the driver?"

"Yes"

"Can you tell me who it was"

"Rory what is it?"

"_I was pregnant."_ "_Dean Forester."_

_

* * *

_**Once again sorry for the formatting! Please review or send me suggestions i would appreciate both! Thank you for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

** **~DQ~**  
**


	8. Longer Please

_**Sorry for the long wait! I have been busy with friends and test... so yeah lol. please enjoy the chapter and Please review! **_

_**No copyright intended!  
**_

* * *

**Longer Please**

Rory looked at her mother again.

Yep she still has her mouth wide open.

"Mom?"

Just as she was going to reply to her the nurse knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, um I am sorry but we have to get her into surgery now."

"Can you give us just a few minutes?"

"Well…" The nurse started but was quieted when the door was shut in her face.

"Mom," Rory yelled in disbelief.

"Rory I am not worried about her feelings at the moment. What I am worried about is you. Honey, why didn't you tell me?"

"What? Mom what… why aren't you yelling furiously at me right now? You just found out I just had a miscarriage and you didn't even know I was pregnant! You are not supposed to be understanding! Wait… why am I complaining? I should…"

"Wow, Rory honey, listen," Lorelai came over and sat down on her daughter's bed holding her protectively and bent down to wipe the tears in her eyes.

"You are not alone on this; I love you and don't forget that. Rory remember I was here before and it… it defiantly is difficult telling your parents you are pregnant. But I am not my parents and you know you can always come to me with anything, right?"

Rory nodded her head and hugged her tighter.

There was a knock on the door and Lorelai looked up.

"Its time to get her into surgery," the nurse said.

"Longer!"

"But…"

"Bye," Lorelai said as she pushed the nurse back into the hallway.

Lorelai turned around and seen Rory hide her smile.

"Oh no you don't! I seen it! You smiled!" She climbed back in the bed with her and embraced her in a never ending hug.

They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Mom are you really okay with this?"

"Well only now because you are here, when you get home the real Lorelai is going to come out and nag you to death about this."

"I like that"

Lorelai smiled and once again the nurse came back into the room.

"You really have to come now!"

"Longer please!" This coming from both Lorelai and Rory.

____

The officer left, and nobody had said a word in awhile.

"Dean?" Luke stood and looked at Jess.

"Jess what is going on? You are here for not even a week and you are causing trouble already!"

Jess just stared at his hands, not really listening to Luke.

"Jess… hello, Jess," Luke waved his hands in front of Jess's face.

"Tell her I will be back."

Luke sat down and threw his hands in the air as Jess left through the double doors.

"Okay, okay I get it I will stay here!"

Luke turned around to see two doctors escorting Lorelai into the waiting room.

"What happened?" Luke asked as he took her hand and led her to the chairs.

"Oh where do I start?" She took a deep breath and turned in her chair to look at him.

"I will make you a deal."

"Huh?"

"If you get me coffee I will tell you what happened, please?"

He stood up and smiled down at her holding out his hand.

"Only if you come with me."

She looked at his hand and smiled back at him, "Fair enough."

They hooked each others arms and walked down the hallway in silence. When they reached the coffee machine Luke put in the quarters and pressed the buttons for her coffee. But his finger slipped when he scared him by out bursting, "Rory had a miscarriage!"

Pushing the wrong buttons and then he dropped his wallet, "What?"

Lorelai started crying, "Rory got into a wreck because of Dean and she has a miscarriage!"

"You mean like in… pregnant?"

"What? Of course pregnant. Don't look at me like that I didn't even know until a couple minutes ago! I don't know what I am going to do, I cant just pretend none of this happened! This isn't something you ignore, and the town isn't going to let it slip either. What about the people at school? What if they make fun of her. Rory cant do that, she cant handle getting picked on! Oh no, what if she has been getting picked on and I didn't know about it. All these years and I didn't know, am I that bad of a parent? Oh how am i…"

Luke held her shoulders, "Look, stop it right now. You don't need this and neither does Rory. Just relax, drink your coffee and we will wait for your daughter. We can think about all those other things when we come across them, OK?"

Lorelai nodded and Luke handed her the coffee after he picked up his wallet.

Lorelai was in a trance as she began walking down the hallway, she didn't even notice the people she was running into.

So Luke held her hand as they walked back. She took a sip of her coffee and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh no, the world is now coming to an end!"

"What, whats wrong?"

"This coffee it's it's… absolutely horrible! I never had any coffee that was this horrible. What if coffee all over the world is like this! I don't think I can handle it!"

"Lorelai…"

"Shutting up."

"Good, now let's go sit down."

They sat down and Lorelai looked around.

"Hey I thought Jess was here earlier?"

"Yeah he was, but he left. After he talked to the sheriff he just… left."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm," she took a sip of her coffee and looked at the clock. Wishing it would just speed up so she could see Rory.

___

Jess looked at the piece of paper with the address and back at the house. Seeing it was the right house he stepped out of Luke's truck and walked up the walk.

Knocking on the door, he heard a faint 'coming'.

An elderly woman answered the door, "Who are you?"

"Hi my name is Jess; I am a friend of Dean's. His mom said I could find him here?"

"Oh yes," she stepped aside, "in his room upstairs, fourth door on the right."

"Thank you."

He walked up to the top of the staircase and walked down the long hallway.  
He opened the door quietly and seen Dean looking out the window.

Obviously Dean heard him come in.

"Grandma I really don't want to talk right now."

Jess stepped behind him, "Oh why not?"

"What the," Dean turned around and seen Jess.

Jess pulled back and punched Dean in the head before pushing him backwards onto the floor with a loud bang.

* * *

_**Please tell me what ya think, and thanx 2 every1 who left me reviews! I love em I love em I love em! PLEASE REVIEW, I AM BEGGING YOU! **_

_**!Push that pretty button!  
**_

_** **~DQ~**  
**_


	9. IMPORTANT!

I want to let all my readers know that I am putting MOST of my stories on hold for awhile. I do admit I have a **bunch** of unfinished stories and it was mostly me experimenting what kind of story I want to write. I know some of you may despise me and I am sorry. I am not going to throw an excuse out there because I doubt anyone cares lol.

However, I am looking for people to take over some of my leftovers while I will finish the rest. If anyone is interested in the following stories please let me know by sending me a message;

"Worrying" and "Engaged" They are both Nanny fan fiction.

'We Can Get through This' Gilmore Girls Fan fiction.

'The New Fire Lady' Ghost Whisperer Fan fiction

'Meeting Eyes' Twilight Fan fiction.

Once again I would like to apologize. I didn't expect to be such a let down to whoever may read my stories. But FYI I am continuing whatever stories I didn't list above. I have a new story I have been working on for awhile that has my undivided attention. I know, I know I should've finished my others but inspiration has struck me and once that happens there is no stopping me. I am putting all my heart into this story and I hope you can give me a chance to make this up to everyone by letting me do this. So I understand if you don't want to follow my work anymore, but please believe me I am starting and FINISHING this piece.

As for my other stories they're on hold until my new piece, _**'The Hell of Being Alone in This World'**_ is finished.

Moving on to better news, Thanksgiving is tomorrow so Happy Thanksgiving to everyone =D

Sincerely,

DramaQueen1505


End file.
